New friends (Sam x reader)
by drade666
Summary: Your a hunter who finds Sam during a hunt unconscous on the floor and end up taking him home to heal.


_**New friends (Sam x reader)**_

"_Uh-oh!" _was the first words that came to your mind as you entered the broken down cabin in the middle of a field somewhere in South Dakota. You step through the half rotted door with your (Weapon) drawn taking cautionary steps as you work your way into the building to where you heard the screams from earlier. After working your way into the house you notice a body lying on the ground in what seemed to be a hallway between what used to be a kitchen and what used to be a living room. The man was tall at least 6 ft with short brown hair; you survey the area to make sure nothing would attack your ass before checking the man for any signs of life by placing 2 fingers to the man's jugular. There's a slight pulse so you decide to roll him on to his back in order to assess his injuries, determining he has nothing life threatening just a bump on the head along with a nasty gash to his side. You can't leave him here so you somehow manage to carry him to your waiting vehicle sliding him into the back of the vehicle crooking his legs slightly so he fit seeing as he was so tall before climbing into the driver seat to take him back to your place.

You park out side the front of your two-story manor earned by running an online business in addition to hunting. After parking the car you pull the man out of the back, carrying him into a guest bedroom on the ground floor before laying him on the bed then removing his shoes, socks and jacket. The man is wincing in pain on the bed as you assess the gash on his side eventually you determine it needs to be stitched so you remove his T-shirt to make it easier to do. After all the wounds were patched up including one on his upper arm, one on his wrist as well as the head wound you got a blanket from the closet to throw over him. You walk over to the dresser where you've set the mans personal items to start getting a sense of who he is but immediately you feel something isn't right cause the mans names don't match on anything he owns then you find the FBI badge that you determine is fake leading you to only one conclusion…. he's a hunter.

For the next couple of hours you watch over the young man as he rests but soon find your eyes drifting to his chest to take note of his muscular form. As you admire his form suddenly the sound of a phone ringing fills your ears and you reach for your landline but discover swiftly that it's not your phone that's ringing it's the young man's cell phone.

"Hello?" You answer the cell

"Sam?" shouts a male voice from the other end

"No, sorry" You tell the man

"Who is this? Where is my brother?" The man asks you sounding angry

"Relax I have your brother he's been hurt and…" You begin to explain but the man cuts you off.

"Who are you? What do mean Sam's hurt?" The man asks sounding angrier then before.

"Will you stop yelling at me? Look my name is (Y/N) and your brother…um…Sam? Is fine. Here…come to this address and you can find him," You tell the man as you give him your address.

"Are you serious?" The man asks sounding extremely surprised

"Yes, I'm a hunter too" You tell him making the assumption that just like Sam he too was a hunter.

"Really? Okay I'll be there as soon as possible" The man assures you

"Wait, what's your name?" You ask him swiftly before he has a chance to hang up

"Uh…Dean…Winchester" He tells you almost reluctantly before hanging up but you can't blame him as you too hang up. At this moment Sam starts to stir from his unconscious state so you rush to his side in order to prevent him from panicking and possibly reopening his injuries.

"Where am I?" Sam asked his eyes wide with wonder as he tried to sit up but you immediately stopped him.

"Easy, Easy…My name is (Y/N) and your at my house, I'm a hunter" You tell him to help settle him down. Sam grabbed his side in pain as he eased himself back down to a laying position with your help.

"Where's my brother? Where's Dean?" Sam asked looking up at you with wide green eyes.

"He's on his way" You assure him as you check to make sure he didn't pull any of the stitches.

"I'll bet he's pissed" Sam commented with a huffed laugh before gritting his teeth as your fingers gently but accidentally brush across his wound.

"Sorry" You apologize as you put the bandage back in place

"It's fine, by the way did you save me?" Sam asked looking back up at you again

"Um…yes…yes I did" You tell him feeling for the first time a flutter in your chest.

"Thank you" Sam says to you with a slight smile on his face and for a second you swear that you blush but of course you'll never admit that.

You tend to Sam for hours until you hear the doorbell suddenly ring. You leave Sam in the room working your way to the door realizing now that whom ever is ringing your doorbell is also pounding on the door itself. You roll your eyes then grab the door handle to open it revealing a slightly gruffer looking man on the other side wearing a brown leather jacket with an over shirt under it followed by a T-shirt with dark wash jeans. The man looked at you for a moment then pushed past you into your foyer rubbing his face with one hand as if he wasn't sure about all this.

"Well…just come on in!" You state annoyed at how he seemed to just push past you

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked clearly worried

"First room on the right" You tell him pointing towards the room where Sam was currently laying. You barely get the words out before Dean takes off to the room practically running threw the doorway as you tried to follow him.

"Dean, I'm fine" Sam assures him as you stand in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed. Dean is swiftly and thoroughly looking Sam over as Sam tries to push him away in annoyance to his brothers obvious babying of him.

"You're never going on a hunt with out me again! Got it?" Dean shouts in concern as Sam sits painfully up in the bed.

"Careful, don't want to pull those stitches" You finally chime in causing both brothers to look at you.

"So tell me, why would another hunter save my brother?" Dean asks you as he approaches with determination in his eyes.

"Cause I'm not a dick" You tell him taking slight offense to the question

"And this house is yours?" Dean asks pointing around at the beautiful home

"Yes" You tell him simply

"How?" Dean asks just as simply

"I run an online business, which pays very well and I hunt on the side," You explain as you push off the doorframe to make your way over to Sam.

"Wow, your certainly one of the more stable hunters we've ever met" Dean admitted as he watched you check on Sam's injuries.

"Thank you, I think?" You tell him thinking about what he'd just said

"Your welcome but I guess we really should get out of your hair" Dean stated making a move to grab a bag containing Sam's personal items but you stop him before he can.

"Don't be ridiculous! Until he heals your going to stay here," You insist placing a gentle hand on top of Dean's on the bag.

"Really?" Dean asks a little taken back by your insistence

"Yes, now there's another room upstairs to the right. You can stay in there until Sam is better" You assure Dean pointing out the door to the room.

"That's great, thanks, you know I think this is the beginnings of a beautiful friendship" Dean states with a warm smile.

"I agree, I think we'll be new friends" You tell him mirroring his smile right back


End file.
